Plastic Necklaces
by The Disreputable Writer
Summary: The Winchesters and their angel boyfriends celebrate Mardi Gras. Sam/Gabe and Dean/Cas.


It was nice, Sam had decided, to take the day off from hunting to celebrate little holidays. Especially at times like this, when there was a local celebration going on. The fireworks, the dancing, strolling through the streets with Gabriel. It was almost like they were just normal guys enjoying the party instead of two Hunters and their angel boyfriends.

Dean's drunken shouting snapped Sam out of his reverie. "Woooo!" Dean bellowed as three girls lifted their shirts for him, "I love New Orleans!" He removed three strings of beads from the dozens that he held in his hand and gave them to the girls.

"We're in Alabama, Dean," Sam reminded him.

"Also, the beads don't have anything to do with the original holiday," said Gabe, "I should know. I was there when it started."

"So?" Dean slurred, "There are girls taking their tops off! Who the hell cares where we are or why they're doin' it?"

Castiel straggled a few steps behind, looking uncomfortable. He was hilariously out of place in his suit and coat, and he pouted as he watched Dean watch the girls.

Sam bent his head down to whisper to Gabe, "I wish Dean would just pass out already so we can enjoy the night in peace."

Gabe smirked the smirk that Sam had learned to fear. "You want your brother out of the picture?" he said, "I can take care of that for you." With that, Gabe dropped back to walk beside Castiel. There was a short, whispered conversation, and then Gabe patted Cas on the head and rejoined Sam.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, but his question was soon answered for him as Cas stripped to the waist in record time.

"Dean," said Cas. Dean took one look at the pale, toned chest staring him in the face and suddenly all the girls on the street were forgotten. With a sloppy smile, he took all the beads he still had in his hand and placed them around Cas's neck.

"Later, Sammy," said Dean, "We're going back to the hotel." Cas smiled as he touched two fingers to Dean's forehead, and then they were both gone.

Sam couldn't help but smile even as he said, "Nice job, genius. Now we can't go back 'til they're finished."

Gabe threw an arm around Sam's waist. "Then we'll just have to party a while longer," he said, "Now, let's see about getting some of those beads."

"I thought that's not what Mardi Gras was about," said Sam.

Gabe rolled his eyes. "When old traditions get replaced with new traditions," he said, "It's usually because the new ones are vastly superior."

"So you want to try and find a place to buy some?" Sam asked. It was pretty late, and most of the shops were closed.

"Why would I do that?" said Gabe as he bared his chest dramatically to an entire line outside a bar. He got a few laughs, but no beads.

Sam chuckled as he said, "Dude, I don't think that's quite how it works."

"Oh, really?" said Gabe, undiscouraged. As a large group of girls passed by, beads clacking around their necks, Gabe reached over and pulled Sam's shirt up. The girls all stopped talking abruptly as they caught sight of Sam's ripped torso. A second later, Sam was being pelted with beads.

Sam blushed as Gabe retrieved the necklaces that had fallen on the ground and arranged them around Sam's neck. "Very funny," he muttered.

Gabe flicked the dozen or so necklaces that Sam now wore, making them clack together. "What can I say?" he laughed, "You clearly have the best tits in town."

"Okay, that's it!" said Sam as he shoved Gabe off the sidewalk and into an alley. They could still clearly hear the revelry going on just yards away, but they were hidden in shadow behind a fire escape. "Since you gave our brothers the room, I guess this'll have to do."

Sam pinned Gabe to the brick wall. With one of the strands of beads, he pulled Gabe's hands behind his back and tied them there. Slowly, he twisted the strand just enough so that the beads dug into skin.

Gabriel didn't break away or fight back. He could have. Of course he could have. He was a fucking archangel. But he didn't.

"About damn time," said Gabe, his voice almost a growl, "I like pushing you around, but I love it when you push back."

Sam leaned forward slowly, pressing his body against Gabe's, stopping just shy of a kiss. He smirked the same smirk that Gabe always wore.

"You wanna earn some of these beads off me?"


End file.
